


What's left behind

by nozoelis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Post Time Skip, kinda angsty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: ¿Es pecado vengarse en nombre de aquellos que te importan?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	What's left behind

**Author's Note:**

> bueno expect bastantes fics de este fandom pq bueno, es lo q hay amics
> 
> mini estudio de dimitri o como queráis llamarlo JAJAJAJA not beta read

* * *

Las voces no dan tregua, nunca lo han hecho.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que conoció el silencio en su cabeza?

Dimitri no lo recuerda, tampoco quiere hacerlo.

Las voces son un recordatorio de los que ya no están, de los que se fueron, de los que le dejaron atrás.

De aquellos a los que tiene que vengar.

Cadáveres esperpénticos de todos aquellos que alguna vez le quisieron.

¿Por qué todas las voces suenan igual?

La voz de su padre era grave, y la de Glenn…

¿Cómo era la voz de Glenn?

No puede recordarla, y, sin embargo, le tiene delante.

Rogándole que le vengue, recordándole que tiene que hacerlo.

Para eso sigue con vida, después de todo.

¿Por qué su voz no se diferencia de las del resto?

Son tantos gritando en sus oídos que ya no entiende siquiera lo que dicen.

Tiene que matar a Edelgard para que los fantasmas conozcan la paz.

Y después… ¿Qué habrá después?

¿Cuánto pueden pesar las muertes que carga en su espalda si se tira al mar?

¿Lo suficiente como para arrastrarle a lo más profundo del océano?

Es un asesino, después de todo.

Un asesino. Un asesino. Un asesino.

Unasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesinounasesino.

Va a explotarle la cabeza en cualquier momento.

Pero las voces están cambiando.

Ya no hablan de muertes, ni de venganzas.

Es más, ¡algunas se ríen!

Suenan diferentes.

Vivas.

Dimitri abre los ojos y el sol le hace daño en un primer momento.

¿Hace cuánto que no siente la luz en las mejillas?

Oye a Felix y a Sylvain discutiendo por cualquier tontería, como siempre.

Sonríe recordando cuando eran niños.

Annette canta y Mercedes le aplaude.

Qué canción tan tonta, piensa.

Sin embargo, se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

Ingrid y Ashe se acercan a lo lejos con coronas de flores en la cabeza.

Dedue le tiende la mano para que se incorpore.

¿Logrará rozarla o será tan intangible como las otras?

Pero es una mano fuerte y robusta.

Cálida.

Claro, también está ella.

Byleth le sonríe con ternura.

“Bienvenido de vuelta, Dimitri”, dice suavemente.

Y, por un segundo, las voces en su cabeza se callan.

Ya no es un asesino, ya no tiene que vengarse, ya no tiene las manos manchadas de sangre.

(¿Suya o ajena?)

Por un segundo, y con el corazón roto en pedazos, se siente en casa después de mucho tiempo.

Entonces lo entiende.

El amor no mata, el amor cura.


End file.
